The Story of 3
by TheStormlord
Summary: The title is strange but hey for me its 2am, my first fanfic so yo help me out if u can, its about judy and nick and my character which i wont tell you about you have to read it MUHAHA. and both do things the never thoight they'd do so anyway enjoy and ya know rate critize nothin to rude in critizim k good got it. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys my name is LordX and this is my first time writing a fanfic. Warning mature content and shit so… any way this will feature WildeHopps ship and my own OC And some other characters i might throw in so fuck it. Enjoy!**

 _ **No being should fear the unknown they should be curious fear will kill you and many more.**_

" _BEEP BEEP BEEP"_ Nick lazily slapped the snooze before realizing it was 6:30 in the morning and judy would be there soon. "SHIT!" Nick exclaimed after realizing he was not near ready. He hastily got out of his comfortable nice bed. He then quickly, running around his house naked cleaning things up trying to make the place presentable. After 3 minutes of running around like a fool he was now ready and presentable. Just as he finished a loud knock came from the door. Nick went and opened the relatively large wooden door.

"Wassup Carrots," nick said to the small body staring at him.

"Getting to work, preferably on time, let's go," she responded.

Nick just shook his head and closed and locked his door and put on his reflective aviators. He had been partners with Judy for 4 months now and still he couldn't believe how forward she was. Probably why he loved her. What nick thought, eh probably early reaction it is almost mating season. He walked out to judy's beaten up old Voletswagon Polo. He got in on the old, yet comfortable passenger seat. The ride was uneventful just some jokes and coffee. Both walked into the enormous structure that is precinct one. They sat and joked and talked with Clawhauser. Just as they turned to walk to clock in the doors flew open and in walked a mammal. Neither could tell what it was as he was entirely covered with a black shirt with a black kevlar breastplate and tactical black pants wearing black combat boots and wearing a long black leather duster with cloth around his face and hood coming from the long coat with you guessed black tinted aviators. He was easily 8 ft tall. The strangest thing was that that Clawhauser looked scared. He was never scared all either had seen from the fat jolly cheetah was Joy,Glee,Happiness and sadness when he was getting moved during the nighthowler case. Judy listened in and watched. Clawhauser after coming out of shock shakily picked up the mic and said stuttering to bogo

"S-S-Sir h-he's h-h-here, I-Its H-Him, X" was the last word he said. The next thing either of them knew the door to Bogo's Office Flew open. Now judy and Nick were terrified, Chief bogo had 2 emotions on his face which made both of them fear the figure, Bogo looked shocked and terrified before he said, "Dear god _you're back_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Its me LordX already with the second chapter in the same day cause im on a roll damn it**

 **Enjoy.**

 _ **Do not fear the unknown fear the know, a child's future is unknown do you fear the child, the child may become the best president we ever had, or he could start the next world war.**_

The figure that now everyone that could see him were staring, some veterans looked shocked and terrified same as bogo except less hidden. He finally spoke his voice was electronically distorted and deeper but none the less his voice was powerful.

"BOGO I WILL SPEAK TO YOU!" He shouted and the usually emotionless chief nodded vigorously and looked scared. The figure strode up and walked into his office.

 **X's POV**

I walked up to Bogo's office, fear was useful but only worked well if what you threatened to do was known and I was a threat. I took off the hood and face mask as bogo new very well what I was.

"I need your best tag team bogo, the nighthowler conspiracy was a small part of what is really happening," I told bogo.

"Then what I wa-" I cut him off mid sentence to say

"What you want, what I want, What everyone wants is a _safe_ city and right now, it's not so give me your goddamn best tag team force you have bogo, or else your city falls!" I growled the last part. He just nodded slowly and said he'd get the two assembled. He put his mask back on and the hood before walking out to wait for his elite team of two.

 **Judy's POV**

Judy stared in shock at the office door when he came out came back down and sat in a waiting chair not saying or looking at anyone or anything. They went up to the bullpen a few seconds later when nick asked "Who do you think that guy was or is?"

"Someone important and scary did you see how everyone looked at him some new guys were confused but those who have been working here the last 5 years looked terrified, hell BOGO was terrified of him," She said back.

"Yea," Nick replied.

Bogo handed out assignments but me and nick weren't chosen for any of them. After everyone left, bogo locked the doors sighed and walked over to them.

"The...Guy that was here earlier said he need the best tag team we have and you two are the best we have, so as of right now I am _not_ your boss _he_ is," He explained, "No questions go now."

They walked down to the main floor and walked up to the figure and told him that they were his team now. He laughed for a good ten seconds before realizing we were serious. He then got up and ran across the linoleum and up the stairs at a staggering speed and into bogo's office. Yelling ensued. They both just shrugged and sat down in the comfortable waiting chairs waiting for their new boss to return.

 **X's POV**

I sat in the rather comfy chairs waiting for my extreme team, when a motherfucking _fox and rabbit_. Show up saying _they_ are my team. I laughed and waited for them to laugh but unfortunately i'm good at reading an animal's eyes and they weren't kidding.

So I stormed up to bogo's office and asked where my team was and he said the rabbit and the fox were in fact my team.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU BOGO I ASK FOR A TEAM THE BEST TAG TEAM YOU HAVE AND YOU SEND ME TO MAMMALS WHO DON'T GET ALONG, NATURAL ENEMIES EVEN AND NOT TO MENTION THAT THE RABBIT IS FUCKING PREY SHE WILL LITERALLY BE EATEN ALIVE WITH THE DAMN DANGER I'M GOING INTO!" I screamed

"YOU LISTEN HERE X THEY SOLVED THE GODDAMN NIGHTHOWLER CASE BASED ON ONE,ONE MISSING OTTER WITH NO RESOURCES, NO EVIDENCE, NO LEADS, NO CLUES OR WITNESSES AND THEY ONLY SOLVED IT WORKING TOGETHER SO YES THEY ARE YOUR TEAM, THEY EARNED TEAM OF THE MONTH ALL 4 MONTHS SINCE THEY'VE BEEN HERE!" Bogo retaliated.

"YOUR SENDING ME FUCKING NEWBIES WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I screamed smashing my hand down on the desk and it broke in two.

"Trust me they are my best," Bogo said both of us calming down

I put my mask on before saying "Ok but if they fuck up my mission, I'll kill them and then you, understand."

He nodded and I walked and back towards my new team, my pack.

The rabbit looked to excited and the fox looked lazy but I would take bogo's word.

"What are your names?" I asked.

The rabbit replied first, "Officer Judy Hopps and over there is Officer Nick Wilde,"

The fox nodded and asked what mine was, "My name… Just call me X," I said.

"What are you," The fox asked.

"A kind of wolf, Officer" I said, "welcome to my pack."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys third chapter for action because build up to action is done. ENJOY**

 **Nick's POV**

 _This is a strange day, I started with a usual car ride and what it was looking to be a normal day. Then the wolf came in and now we're in his black chevy camaro. What gets to happen today?_ These were the thoughts running the Nick head. About after an hour of driving in a rural area we stopped at area. There was an enormous faded white 3 story house. I snapped back when X's Door slammed and waved them signaling to come with them. He went around to the back and opened the trunk feet crunching on the gravel all the way there. He pressed something and it opened into 4 panels with guns. He just grabbed a Gerber MKII knife and some magazines. He then grabbed an AR-15 and before we could ask, he started shooting the full auto weapon at the enormous house. The shots were devastating to the eardrum.

BAMBAMBAMBAM! It fell silent before a rocket came flying out of a window and hit a mere five feet in front of us. Judy then grabbed two silenced Beretta 90two. Nick shrugged and grabbed Beretta ARX 160.

"MOVE IN," X bellowed. They ran up the slight incline leading to the large house. Nick was sweating by the time he got there and it looked like he was the only one. Judy looked nervous and excited.

"The way her nose twitches is adorba-" he cut off his thought and shook his head and mumbled "goddamn mating season."

X emptied his mag into the door and threw it to the side. He then pulled two FN Five-seveNs with silencers on them out of his duster.

"Let's go, do _not_ hesitate to shoot, show no mercy because they will do the same," He ordered. He then kicked in the large white wooden door and started firing rounds into the enemy, the enemy...sheep? The sheep had guns trained on X but soon some would see him and Judy. They both nodded and started shooting remembering X's words. Apparently X's handy dandy duster had everything because after all the sheep shooting at them he ran out of ammo for the pistols so he pulled a shotgun out of his coat an all black 12 gauge sawn off shotgun. The enemy filled hallway was torn apart by the shotgun rounds.

"Clear," He called, "final room is the bedroom. Let's go."

 **Judy's POV**

Judy followed the most badass person she's ever seen. Both her and Nick were shocked at the rate he was taking out the sheep inside. Judy had been shocked that it was sheep they were fighting. When they both looked at each other they understood, this wasn't just grabbing a petty thief or robber. This was more in between police raid and a battle. They then understood that then and now was literally do or die time. Kill or be killed. They both charged in instinct taking over from this type of training in the academy. When the gunfire stopped X said that there was one more room the both nodded behind the cover of the couch the moved. Adrenaline still rushing through their system the kissed each other briefly on the lips. Before silently moving out and following their new temporary boss, guns ready.

Judy couldn't believe what she saw when the reached the bedroom. It had been transformed into a lab of some kind, but that wasn't what shocked her. It was the eye in that room. In a large glass case there was a red glowing crystal eye. She could feel the primal savageness coming off of it. Her thought process was interrupted by gunfire from X followed by Nick. X was firing a glock 17 he grabbed off of a dead sheep. The gun was tiny in his enormous paws. Two sheep wearing labcoats fell dead on the floor. The lead scientist turned around and looked at X not me or Nick, just him and said, "ah hello di-" he was cut off by a gunshot flinging his head back spraying blood and brain matter against the wall. I stood there shocked and horrified at the way X was able to just shoot a mammal without any noticeable change in body language. He walked out without a word and came back a few minutes later, I was still shell shocked. He got three weird discs out and placed them in a triangle around the container the eye was in.

"Put these on," He said in his normally distorted voice and handed both of them goggles. He then pulled out a little device typed something. The devices started glowing and then there was a big flash. She woke up next to nick in the car.

"I see you two are awake," X said but something was off. Then it hit her, his voice. It wasn't distorted he didn't have his mask on. He pulled over on the country road and turned to face them. His eyes were the strangest. One was lightning blue and the other was fire red and it… wasn't real. He had a fake eye. The creepiest and coolest part for me was, it wasn't a glass eye it was a metal robotic eye. Then I noticed the enormous scar across his face showing that's how he lost his eye something scratched it out. Both me and Nick looked at him in awe as now we could see he was a wolf… but bigger than any wolf either had seen.

"I owe you an explanation, On everything," He said.


End file.
